Throne of Delmar
The three decades since Delmarii's current monarch, Queen Gillian Valareuse Delmarii, who took the throne after the untimely death of her husband, King Draven Delmarii was thrown from a horse upon the jousting field, have brought sweeping change throughout the human kingdom. As a result of Queen Gillian having long held a strong will and and a sharp mind, has lain waste to what she considered, archaic, outdated and restrictive systems that, in her opinion, held the realm back from growth and prosperity. In doing so she has created both new enemies and allies both within the Kingdom of Delmar and beyond its borders. While it can be said that during her reign the Kingdom of Delmar has grown into nation unequaled in either military or financial might, it too can be noted, that there are many dissatisfied as to just how such gains have come, and at what cost. The Trinitarian Congrigation loudly vocalized their protests as the Queen went ahead with her plans to reach out to the Drow nation of Myddian, and extend a the offer of a nonaggression pact, ending years of territorial skirmishes and voilent clashes between the two realms. However, in doing so, the Queen's decision put a strain on relations between the Kingdom Delmar and the Nation of Elduran while weakening her political support from the Triad. The endless goblin raids upon the shipping caravan's, the attacks against the city itself, was draining resources and forcing the Rangers of Delmar to take a toll upon the numbers of young, able bodied men in the lands as they recruited to refresh their ranks. The Kingdom could ill afford the constant squabbling between Delmar and Myddian, and still resist the constant pressure applied from the Badland border, so they came to an accord, one that tentatively holds to this day. The goblins continue to apply pressure upon the border that lies along the churning, leaderless Badlands to the southeast. The Queen of Delmar has two children, a daughter, Princess Rosalie Celeste Delmarii born just a year before her father's death, and a son, born two years after by the Queen's Consort. Currently twenty three years-old, Princess Rosalie is naturally expected to take the throne when her mother retires, something that the nobility of the kingdom has been pressuring Queen Gillian to do since Rosalie reached the age of majority. Oddly, however, a segment of the population - mostly the more fervently devouted to Vitus and Akumen - are silently pushing for the eighteen year-old illigitimate Seran to take the throne instead of his sister. Indeed, the Princess is widely considered the more "likable" of the two Royal children. While Seran has a reputation as a quick tempered and calculating, his older sister is known as restrained, even-keeled, and prayerful. Still, while he is the younger child and legally disqualified from taking the throne due to the station of his father, Delmar's heavily patriarchal tendencies have not dissipated so much in the over thirty years since a man last inhabited the throne, that there is not a paliable desire to see the boy as King, at least amongst some of the Kingdom's more traditional population. The Human Kingdom of Delmar Category:Monarchy Category:Nations